Young and Beautiful
by thefamily77
Summary: Brittany S Pierce is enrolled at William McKinley Academy of the Dramatic Arts with her best friend, Santana Lopez. She is content with her life, planning to focus on her college life entirely - boys not included. So what happens when her and Jake Puckerman share a mutual attraction? (Has glee characters and is AU).


"Everything's gonna be great, Britt, I promise," Santana assured her best friend. "We're at college now. We're starting a new chapter here."

Brittany sighed and looked around new dorm room with Santana. She decided to along with what Santana said. "Okay. Okay… You're right. It is a fresh start."

Santana smiled. "Great. Now get ready. We have to get to that class, remember?"

Brittany nodded. They were invited to a class only a handful got accepted into. Her mom had been so proud. "How could I ever forget?" She'd been accepted into the William McKinley Academy of the Dramatic Arts. To shorten it, most people say William McKinley. It wasn't easy for Brittany to get in – those were the hardest months of her life. With her family and Santana supporting her, she made it. Brittany S Pierce was now officially enrolled at William McKinley Academy of the Dramatic Arts! Brittany was glad she never gave up. Honestly, she thought about applying elsewhere.

"We're here," Santana said, walking up to the door. She turned to see Brittany frozen a few feet behind her. "Britt…"

Brittany shook her head uneasily. "I'm not sure about this. I don't think this is a good idea."

Before Santana could persuade her, a petite brunette opened the door, almost hitting Santana in the face. "Are you two here for the class?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah. Yeah we are." She glared at Brittany and walked inside the room.

Brittany reluctantly followed Santana inside. She came in the room, thinking it wouldn't be anything special. Well, she was right. It was rather spacious, though. There were lots of chairs. With people filling them. Looks like her and Santana were late. Brittany tried not to think about that as her and Santana sat down.

A man walked in, with slick, gelled curly hair and smiled at the class. "I'm Mr Schuester and welcome to your first class!"

The class fell silent and just stared at him.

Mr Schuester, however, was unaffected by the lack of enthusiasm. "Well, I'll put you into groups and observe your social skills."

Brittany and Santana, to their dismay, were not in a group together. Santana was in a group with Mike Chang, an Asian who is claimed to be a good dancer. In her group was also Sam Evans, a guy who does impressions and, in her opinion has a very, very large mouth, Finn Hudson, who just seemed so confused and Santana wondered why and how he was here. Last and possibly least to her… Rachel Berry. Rachel made it clear from the start she has an ego that could rear it's ugly head quicker than you could blink. Santana thought that Rachel could be a genuine person. She wasn't seeing that side. She was just seeing the side of a small town girl who wouldn't stop talking about Broadway and a person who Santana did not know of, called Barbra Streisand. She looked over to her best friend, Brittany.

Brittany seemed to be doing well in her group. In her group was Marley Rose, a shy girl but nice when you got talking with her, Quinn Fabray, a good, religious girl, who also had a bitchy side. There was also Tina Cohen-Chang, who was also shy, but had a stutter, so she tended not to talk that much. There was another member – Jake. He didn't say his surname, but he didn't say anything, really. He just sat there, all quiet and mysterious with a leather jacket to top it off. There was another guy like him, Noah Puckerman, but he preferred to be called 'Puck' and he was quite the flirt.

A little while more and they were dismissed, to either their dorm or what was on their timetable. Brittany and Santana made their way to their dorm, unimpressed by their first class.

"I mean it," Santana shook her head, as she painted her nails a blood red. "One more class to impress me. If not, I'm out."

Brittany raised her eyebrow. "Isn't that class mandatory? Plus I'm pretty sure you can get extra credit for it."

Santana glared at Brittany and scowled. "Damn it," she muttered. Then suddenly she pepped up. "Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember Puck?"

"Trying hard not to." He had tried flirting with Brittany, which got her in a mood. She can't lie, she was flattered.

"Me and Quinn were just texting. Turns out Jake's his half brother but Puck doesn't know. Jake's known all this time."

"That's sad," Brittany frowns. "Why hasn't Jake told him?"

Santana shrugged. "Whatever, Yentl is probably gonna tell him at their Synagogue or whatever."

"Yentl? Who's Yentl?"

"Freaking Rachel Berry. That loud mouth brunette in my group. I hope to up above I'll be fortunate enough not to be in any of her classes."

Brittany rolled her eyes at her best friend's nickname for a girl already.

Santana and Brittany had their best friend time until they decided to go to bed.

Brittany was in her dance class. Considering she was majoring in dance, this obviously would be her best class. Or so she hoped.

Her dance teacher seemed nice. Seemed. Until she opened her mouth, offending one of the students, telling the girl that she needed to 'cut off a butt cheek' and 'drop a few'. The teacher's name was Cassandra July. Everyone called her Miss July. Brittany didn't even want to think what would happen to one of the freshmen if they called her Cassandra.

"Okay!" Miss July boomed. "Enough of the dancing, you've tortured me enough. Pair up for the tango."

Everybody paired up quickly, scurrying to any random person for the fear of being targeted by Miss July's wrath, leaving Brittany unpaired. Brittany turned to her right, to see none other than Jake smirking at her.

"Shall we?" Jake asked, standing up and extending his hand to Brittany.

Brittany glared at his hand for a second, before realising it was either pair up with Jake or get one of Miss July's comments. However, she did not choose the latter.

"You were in my group yesterday," Jake noted, after taking the time to remember her.

"Yes I was," Brittany said firmly, not wanting Jake to take it any further. For some odd reason, Brittany was attracted to him. She realised it during their group discussion. His innocent brown eyes, although she suspected he was nowhere near innocent. His smile. She had seen him smile and she thought it was the best thing ever. Jake made Brittany's chest swell and she only met him the day previous. Wow. Brittany realised she had never felt like that before. She wasn't looking for love, though. She had come here only to study hard and get good grades. Not get distracted by boys.

"Someone's PMS-ing," Jake said and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I live with my mom, so I'm used to it."

Brittany glared at him and when she did, they both looked into each other's eyes. Blue meets brown. Brown meets blue. There was an attraction, something so strong they couldn't deny. Could they?


End file.
